nezchronfandomcom-20200213-history
Aen
Aen is the name of the main planet of the series, summarily featured in almost every project or roleplay taking place in the setting for any length of time. It was named after the acronym for an old version of the series that has since been long forgotten. Its year is about 1.9 times as long as one of Earth, what with its longer days and slower orbital period, and its people age at a slower rate that's about equal to that difference past their 25th birthday - meaning Aenfolk live much longer than most people from Earth do, even barring their high relative life expectancy. Bio The adventures and storylines in Aenverse typically take place on Aen and its closest moon, Dendria. Most of the maps drawn of the planet only focus on a large section of its surface instead of the whole thing because not all of it is inhabited in any reasonable capacity, despite how long people have been around. Reasons for this lack of habitation range from irritable wildlife, to being too out of the way, to simple complacency or contentedness with the way things are. The planet's distance from its parent star results in the surface being consistently quite cool, with an average temperature of 45-55F. The "Population Box" The Population Box is a vaguely rectangular area on a given global map which contains the majority of the planet's population. Areas outside of this box are either unexplored or so sparsely populated as to not be particularly significant, with rare exception. The borders of the national territories within the Population Box have shifted a great deal over time, but have lately been consolidating a fair deal; Where once there were 13, 5 now remain. Royal Territories The only territory that controls its entire continent outside of the Islands' obligatory grab, the Royal Territory - as one might expect - is lorded over by a monarchy, which to this day retains total top-down control over the region. The Devin family has lorded over the place for over 800 years. Much of it is expansive plains, with an arrangement of mountains in the southeast which surround the capital city - creatively referred to as the Royal City. Most of the country's land has been unused since the 1940s, and the country's population is, with the exception of the Royal City and a few other major cities, widely dispersed among small scattered towns. Aesthetically and culturally, looking from the outside in, the Royal Territories draw a great deal of inspiration from Korea and imperial Europe. 'Gazo' A desert region in the northern portion of the Royal Territories, this area is home to a variety of lesser noble families who clumped together into a unified separatist group. Today, these families have all intermingled enough to be basically the same one, with their focus swapped from separation to takeover; The quote-unquote "leaders" of this sub-territory are a devious lot, and have had the takeover of the rest of the territory on their minds for a long time now, through increasingly desperate means. The subregion itself is also home to a variety of practices that most full territories vaguely tolerate at best, or greatly oppose at worst. The slave trade has become one of the biggest ones in semi-recent years, especially with the rise of various technologies such as androids making "designer individuals" a legitimate possibility - no points for guessing which social class in the area indulges the most. The Islands A region that existed as a bridge between the continents as recently as 400 years ago, now rendered a scattered series of islands. It's mostly port towns with resort facilities and tours on the larger islands, while smaller ones are generally left alone. Many active volcanoes are present in the area. Most of the country's revenue comes from the resorts, trade with other nearby islands and coastal countries, and tourism directed at the ancient ruins that dot the islands. Most natives are enormously devout towards the territory's ruler, Ansei, who uses his position as a living deity to lord over the entire region in a vast theocracy - a summarily fanatical one at that, if he ever called on them to fight. "Human Territories" An outdated name for the territory on the southern half of the western continent, this region gained its name from its disproportionately high percentage of human population. With globalization and mostly-free travel in full swing this name has become a huge misnomer - more accurately, it has been for over a century - but it continues to be called this by derisive outsiders. This territory and the Mountains really don't like eachother, to say the least. The two butt heads more often than any other two territories and continue to do so into today, leading other territories to look on over the area with heavy concern. Mountains A large, remarkably cold and very mountainous region, divided into 11(later 12) smaller territories which serve a common purpose of region-wide self defense, with a summarily strong sense of isolationist ideology. Think imperial Japanese ruling style meets tsarist Russian aesthetic and an American level of populace armament, and you have the general idea. The region makes it a point to iron into its residents the importance of protecting the homeland from anyone who'd try to take it from them - a holdover from the days of the Royal Territories' imperial spiel before the Devin reign. Given that the rather inhospitable terrain and weather makes full-scale invasion difficult, this is a far easier thing to do than it might otherwise have been. Each given subregion's Lord expresses complete control over their respective territory and what's allowed within it, essentially making the law and acting as the final arbiter of any given scenario brought before them. Most of the time, transfer of power between rulers is hereditary, but all 11 regions hold to the idea that if you can defeat the existing lord in a fight without the help of other people or cheap tactics, you're entitled to their seat if you want it, unless you already hold one. Summarily, most lords are more than capable of defending their position from anyone looking to claim it from them. The Cross The Cross is a stretch of land sitting between the Mountains and the Human Territories - both of whom claim it's theirs, and thus both of them fighting over it at every opportunity. The repeated conflicts that happen there have rendered a great deal of it pockmarked with craters, trenches, wreckages, and other such detritus of war. From Project Somnia all the way up through Remedia - the de facto "present" era as far as the primary creators consider it - the Human Territories control the area, but given how contested the region is, there's no telling how long that hold will last at any given time. Despite the natural hazards of the region, it's still an attractive locale for those looking to remain within the safety of the populated continents, but not keen on following anyone's rules, as well as those looking to escape discrimination or judgement. Summarily, it's a frequent locale for criminals of all sorts, people whose lifestyle or behavior is unwelcome in a proper territory, undead and vampires looking to escape stigma, or corporate bodies looking to exploit the landscape or its wildlife without regulatory oversight. Kalenda A series of islands suspended in the air through magical means, inhabited by former sky pirates and people looking to peddle any kind of goods or services they may feel like, regardless of its legality elsewhere. That's not to say the area is unregulated - the Pirate Kings may have settled in and stopped playing raiders, but they nonetheless have the most clout around, and are very picky about what kinds of grey or black market activity they'll allow to be brought to their "shores." The islands themselves drift slowly eastward at all times, frequently finding themselves out of view of the rest of the major nations, but the territory as a whole maintains some more static ground off of the west continent's southern coast. If one keeps their nose clean in the locals' eyes, it's not an altogether bad place to visit. One could say that it's the closest thing to an "adventurer's hub" the world has, even though most of the particularly exciting or dangerous things are generally left to those willing to endanger themselves for the sake of them. Most of its people are, overall, content with the way things are, and most outside territories seem fine with letting it stay that way so long as they don't bother anyone. Unexplored Areas Sattelites have shown the people of the planet the expanse beyond the land they have contented themselves with remaining within. Despite the revelation of these new landmasses, most people stay within familiar territory all the same, though given the nature of people in general, it's hardly stopped expansion completely. Out there in the wilderness, just about anything goes - who knows who or what could be found out there. Moons Aen has two moons to it, one of them completely habitable while the other is utterly inhospitable. Nokomis Nokomis is the larger, heavier and farther out of the two moons, with an environment best described as Venerian; a high atmospheric albedo making it bright in the sky, a deadly atmospheric composition, and surface conditions so hellish that nothing can last long there, not even magically enhanced materials lasting very long. What could charitably be called the surface is more than 95% molten rock, due to a double-whammy of high seismic activity and extreme temperatures due to greenhousing. Dendria In contrast to Nokomis, Dendria is a relatively habitable location, with conductive atmospheric and surface conditions to life similar to Aen's own. Also as opposed to Nokomis, this moon has been visited plenty, at least by most people with planetside origins. The number isn't nearly substantial enough to have an impact on its environment beyond what the locals have already done with it. Dendria as a whole is seen as a separate territory all on its own, populated by people of considerable martial propensity, and sometimes with very vivid colors. Most planetside folk look at Dendrians and see a paranoid militaristic people with violent tendencies. If only they knew just why Dendrian people keep themselves in such a jumpy state. Extraterrestrial Connections Not so long ago, contact with another world in their own system led to a very sudden introduction to interplanetary contact, which recently became so extensive as to have direct physical correspondence, with migrants to and from both directions. And following an accidental incursion on the system by [[Khessami|an external species]], both worlds have found themselves something of an "infant" civilization in a local interstellar community. This isn't even getting into the place's invisible, unexplained ties to other universes entirely; *Grandest - Only Jinathora has been anywhere near this place, and with good enough reason - given the state of its largest ruling territory, she's resigned herself to hoping they don't learn about anything outside of their own local area, out of fear of what they may attempt. However, it clearly has its exceptional people, else she wouldn't have bothered paying attention to it at all. This is the origin place of Freyz and Lyn, both of whom were thrust into Aen through the Lady's meddling. Category:Planets